This invention relates to the stabilization of objects to avoid their accidental upset, and more particularly to the stabilization of decorative devices such as Christmas trees against inadvertent upset.
During many periods of celebration, such as Christmas, it is customary to have decorative devices, such as Christmas trees, which are decorated with lights, ornaments and tinsel. If such a heavily decorated object is accidentally upset, there not only is the danger of breakage of ornaments and damage to the environment, where the device is located, but also, in some cases, there can be a danger of fire or even accident when an occupant of the household trips over the fallen device or is struck by it during the fall. Although the prior fire hazard from the use of lighted candles on Christmas trees has been largely abated by the discontinued use of lighted candles, the presence of electrical wiring can cause not only the possibility of electric shock, but also in the case of a short circuit the possibility of a fire hazard.
In prior attempts to stabilize objects, such as heavily decorated Christmas trees, use has been made of stands that seek to anchor the base of the tree in relation to a ground or floor surface. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,347 for CHRISTMAS TREE STAND by Shirley J. Kuhnley of Monroe, Oreg. in application Ser. No. 866,367, Filed May 23, 1986. The Kuhnley tree stand, for Christmas and other occasions, has a circular base with three legs extending upward in tripod form to an apex where a clamping mechanism is located. A ball is securely held between a base located on top of a socket leg and a clamp top. An elongated member pivots on the socket leg and has a lower end with a spring biased away from the socket leg, forcing the clamp upon the ball. The clamp and the ball are temporarily released by foot pressure on the lower end of the clamp arm to allow alignment of the three. The ball, with an attached tapered mating groove housing, is removably connected to a tree bracket having a tapered plate attached. The tree bracket is laterally curved with protruding spikes formed on its inner surface, and is strapped to the side of the trunk to hold the tree.
The Kuhnley tree stand is not only complex and cumbersome, it does not keep a tree from being accidentally toppled.
Another Christmas Tree Stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,301 of Robert J. Hauser, Shreveport, La., in Application Ser. No. 292,936, filed Aug. 18, 1994.
The Hauser Christmas tree stand has a base that rests on a supporting surface. A ball assembly is secured to the base in universally-pivoting swivel by a fixed socket bracket that cooperates with a movable socket bracket. A mount cup is secured to the ball assembly for receiving and mounting the trunk of a Christmas tree. The mount cup and ball assembly can pivot and swivel over 360 degrees to orient the tree vertically regardless of the configuration of the trunk. Accessory leg extensions are adjustable and slidably extendable from the base.
Both the Hauser device and that of Kuhnley, have many disadvantages. They do not prevent the tree from falling over either because the stand does not provide sufficient support, or because of an accidental encounter with the tree. Even where the stands have elongated legs that bear against the floor surface, it is still impossible to prevent accidental toppling when there is inadvertent encounter with the tree, for example by small children and pets. The tree presents an attractive nuisance because of the dangling ornaments and the bright and often flashing lights. Children and pets often pull or grab the tree, and in some cases even climb on it, causing the tree to fall over because of poor vertical stabilization.
Another consequence of a fallen tree is the possible occurrence of extensive damage to household goods and presents under the tree.
Poor stabilization can also present injuries to people and pets, and also can cause fire due to electrical lights being displaced by the falling of the tree.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide enhanced stabilization for decorative objects, such as Christmas trees. A related object is to reduce the consequence of having a fallen tree cause extensive damage to household goods and presents under the tree.
A further object of the invention is to reduce the extent to which poor stabilization can also present injuries to people and pets, and also can cause fire due to electrical lights being displaced by the falling of the tree.
In accomplishing the foregoing and related objects, the invention provides for convenient stabilization by which decorative devices, such as Christmas trees, can be supported and maintained in a secure, vertical position.
In accordance with a general aspect of the invention, apparatus is provided for stabilizing a surface mountable object by a mechanism, fixedly positionable with respect to the surface, for mounting the object, including a member on the mounting mechanism for fixedly attaching the object.
The mounting mechanism has an axis extending outwardly from the fixed position and the object is vertically mountable with respect to the axis. The mounting can place the object, such as a Christmas tree in a perpendicular position with respect to the axis.
The mounting mechanism can be formed by a housing with a telescoping inner member with an attached pivotable extension is attached to said inner member, terminating in structure, such as a flange, for retaining the object.
A clamp can secure the object against the flange, and the mounting mechanism is secured to a panel by screw fasteners.
In a method of the invention for stabilizing a surface mountable object the steps (a) fixedly positioning a mounting mechanism for object with respect to the surface; and (b) fixedly attaching the object on the mounting means.
The mounting means has an axis extending outwardly from the fixed position, and the object is vertically mounted, for example perpendicularly, with respect to the axis of the mounting mechanism.
Where the object is a Christmas tree, it is mounted on the fixedly positioned mounting mechanism formed by a housing with a telescoping and adjustable inner member, with the mounting mechanism screwed into a wall plane, such as a baseboard, window sill or frame , or even the wall itself.
Where a pivotable extension is attached to the inner member, the method further includes the step of adjusting the pivotable extension, and where the extension terminates in a retention device, the method further includes the step of retaining the object by clamping it against a flange.
In a method of the invention for manufacturing apparatus for stabilizing a surface mountable object the steps include (a) providing a mounting mechanism that can be fixedly positioned with respect to the surface; and (b) including, on the mounting mechanism, a structure for fixedly attaching the object thereto.
The method includes providing a housing having an axis extending outwardly from the fixable position, with an adjustable, telescoping inner member and a pivotable extension attached to the inner member terminating in a retainer for the object by clamping against a flange.
When used as a Christmas tree stabilizer, a support arm connects between the tree and a solid surface for support. At a wall attachment end of the arm, a swivel-foot can be secured to a window sill, frame, or baseboard with, for example, a set of screws. At the opposite tree end of the unit, there is a swivel attachment with a circular clamp. The clamp bolts together at each side and can be adjusted to fit a wide range of tree diameters.
Rectangular tubing used for the main support arm provides a steady and rigid support for the weight of the tree. The main section of the arm has two pieces, one that slides into the other. At a position where the two pieces come together they are secured together, for example by screws, after the tree has been stabilized.